customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:857C:1BC8:6B83:BA05-20181210035702
Navy Federal Credit Union | Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, Veterans *Sign In *Branches & ATMs *Routing Number: 256074974 *Checking & Savings ** ** ** ** ** ** ** chksvmenu|||directdeposit|10/19/2017||| chksvmenu|||debitcard|01/10/2018||| * *Loans & Credit Cards ** ** ** ** ** ** ** lncrdmenu||||homeprequal|08/31/2018||| lncrdmenu||||studentloanrefi|08/31/2018||| * *Services ** ** ** ** ** ** svcsmenu||||billpay|08/31/2018||| svcsmenu||||businessconvenience|08/31/2018||| * *Resources ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** rscmenu||||personalfinance|08/31/2018||| rscmenu||||retirementcalc|08/31/2018||| * *Membership ** ** ** ** ** mbrspmenu|||eligibility|10/19/2017||| mbrspmenu|||militaryspcl|10/19/2017||| * =Auto Loans= *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#auto-loan-options Auto Loan Options *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#calculator Calculator *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#auto-loan-resources Auto Loan Resources *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#auto-learning-center Auto Learning Center Start a New Adventure Our fast approval process can get you into a new car hassle-free. Hit the Road With a Great Low Rate Whether you’re looking to buy a new or used car, or even want to refinance your auto loan from another lender, we’re here to help. We provide auto loans with great rates, 100% financing, exclusive military discounts4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL06 1 and decisions in minutes. Check out how much you can save—you’ll finally stop dreaming and start driving. Auto Loan Options New or Used Auto Loans as low as 2.99% APR4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL01 2 *Applyfor a new or used auto loan. Refinance Your Current Auto Loan as low as 2.99% APR4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL01 2 *Applyto refinance your current auto loan Motorcycle, Boat and Leisure Vehicle Loans as low as 6.05% APR4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL07 3 *Learn moreabout motorcycle, boat and RV loans Calculate Your Vehicle Payment4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL09 4 Play with your options to find the best monthly payment for you. What do you want to buy or refinance?New VehicleLate Model Used VehicleUsed VehicleNew MotorcycleUsed MotorcycleNew BoatUsed BoatOther Vehicle How much do you need to borrow?dollars$ For how many months?dollars Estimated monthly payment as low as $581.54 at 2.99% APR 2000 Auto Loan Resources * Auto Buying Program Enjoy exclusive savings on your next vehicle, motorcycle or powersport. Learn Moreabout Auto Buying Program * Registration & Titling Learn the ins and outs of the car registration process. Learn Moreabout Registration & Titling * Auto Insurance We can help you get a great deal on auto insurance, as well as Guaranteed Asset Protection. Learn Moreabout Auto Insurance View MoreAuto Loan Resources Auto Learning Center * The Car-Buying Process Want to get a great deal on your next car? Put yourself in the driver's seat with these tips. Learn Moreabout The Car-Buying Process * Applying for an Auto Loan Get a great rate with an easy application process, plus decisions in 5 minutes or less. Learn Moreabout Applying for an Auto Loan * Auto Loan Pre-approvals A pre-approval allows you to shop with confidence, knowing how much car you can afford. Learn Moreabout Auto Loan Pre-approvals * Refinancing Process Find out how to lower your monthly car payments and get a great rate. Learn Moreabout Refinancing Process View MoreAuto Learning CenterStill have questions? Visit our Auto Loan FAQs. Disclosures + Show All 1Direct Deposit required. This military special may expire at any time. Applicants must contact Navy Federal by phone or visit a branch to receive the discount. Active duty rate discounts (which are also available for retired military members) can be applied, subject to certain restrictions.4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL06-ref ↵ 2Credit and collateral subject to approval. Rates subject to change and are based on creditworthiness, so your rate may differ. New Vehicles: Year models 2017, 2018 and 2019 with 7,499 miles or less. Minimum loan amount is $30,000 for terms of 85 to 96 months. Payment example: New auto loan of $20,000 for 36 months at 2.99% APR will have a monthly payment of $583. Used Vehicles: 2016 and older model years or any model year with over 30,000 miles. Late Model Used Vehicles: Year models 2017, 2018 and 2019 with 7,500 to 30,000 miles.4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL01-ref ↵ 3Credit and collateral subject to approval. Rates subject to change and are based on creditworthiness, so your rate may differ. Boat and recreational vehicles must be used for recreational purposes only. Boats: New boat loan of $20,000 for three years at 6.05% APR will have a monthly payment of $612. $25,000 minimum amount financed for 61 to 84 months. $30,000 minimum amount financed over 84 months. New Motorcycles: 2017, 2018 and 2019 model years with less than 1,000 miles. New motorcycle loan of $15,000 for three years at 7.25% APR will have a monthly payment of $468. $25,000 minimum amount financed for 61 to 72 months. $30,000 minimum amount financed for 73 to 84 months. Used Motorcycles: Model years 2016 and older, or more than 1,000 miles regardless of title history. $25,000 minimum amount financed for 61 to 72 months. Other Collateral: Loan for other collateral of $15,000 for three years at 8.09% APR will have a monthly payment of $474. $25,000 minimum amount financed for 61 to 84 months. $30,000 minimum amount financed for over 84 months. Collateral loans available for up to 180 months for home improvement on your primary residence.4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL07-ref ↵ 4This calculator is provided as a self-help tool for informational purposes only. It is only intended to estimate basic monthly payments based on your inputs. All examples are hypothetical and are for illustrative purposes only. Your payment amount will differ based on a variety of factors, including when your first payment is due. Accuracy is not guaranteed.4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#AL09-ref ↵ Rates Student Loansas low as+4.29% APR Auto Loansas low as+2.99% APR Certificatesas high as3.25% APY Credit Cardsas low as++7.99% APR MORE RATES Navy Federal Information Mission Statement Since 1933, Navy Federal Credit Union has grown from 7 members to over 10 million members. And, since that time, our vision statement has remained focused on serving our unique field of membership: “Be the most preferred and trusted financial institution serving the military and their families.” About Navy Federal *About Us *Careers *Newsroom *Videos *Navy Federal Events *Become a Member Member Support *Contact Us *Branches & ATMs *Current Rates *FAQs *Security Center *Forms & Brochures More Services *MakingCents Financial Learning *Navy Federal Financial Group *Business Services *Mobile Banking 24/7 Member Services: [[]]Routing Number: 256074974 *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#offSite Navy Federal on Facebook * *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#offSite Navy Federal on Twitter * *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#offSite Navy Federal on LinkedIn * *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#offSite Navy Federal on YouTube * *4129853|bas|clns|ag|103783995|10/10/18|20571559||234421029#offSite Navy Federal on Instagram * *Navy Federal Blog Policy & Disclaimers Navy Federal Credit Union*Privacy *Security *Accessibility *Browser Support *Site Map © 2020 Navy Federal Credit Union. All rights reserved *Navy Federal Credit Union is federally insured by NCUA. *Equal Housing Lender *Equal Opportunity Employer Navy Federal conducts all member business in English. All origination, servicing, collections and marketing materials are provided in English only. As a service to members, we will attempt to assist members who have limited English proficiency, where possible. Military images used for representational purposes only; do not imply government endorsement. - Android™, Google Pay™ and Google Play™ are trademarks of Google LLC. The Android Robot is reproduced or modified from work created and shared by Google and used according to terms described in the Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution License. Apple™, Apple Pay™, iPhone™, iSight™, Wallet™, Touch ID™ and iTunes™ are trademarks of Apple, Inc., registered in the U.S. and other countries. App StoreSM is a service mark of Apple, Inc. - Amazon, Kindle, Fire and all related logos are trademarks of Amazon.com, Inc. or its affiliates. APY = Annual Percentage Yield | APR = Annual Percentage Rate +Rates are based on an evaluation of credit history, so your rate may differ. ++Rates are variable and based on an evaluation of credit history, so your rate may differ. *Message and data rates may apply. Terms and Conditions are available. ♦Terms and conditions are applied to gift cards.